Shadow Bolt
by Acoustic Light
Summary: This story took place long before Princess Celestia was born...But stretches all they way up, past the main 6. This action packed story will leave you on the edge of your seat. Shadow Bolt is the main protagonist in this story. He is probably the strongest living thing on earth. So have fun reading and I hope you enjoy!
1. Shadow Bolt Prologue

Shadow Bolt

Author: Nick Deakins Co-Author: Corey Pasour

Table of Contents:

Prologue

Ch. I: The War Ch. VI: Earth Ch. XI: Discord

Ch. II: Manehattan Ch. VII: The Parenting Role Ch. XII: The Far North

Ch. III: Canterlot Ch. VIII: Changeling Empire Ch. XIII: Nightmare Moon

Ch. IV: Stalingrad Ch. IX: Fatherly Love Epilogue

Ch. V: The Wedding Ch. X: Saying Goodbye

Prologue:

Our story begins long time ago before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were born. There were four kingdoms; the Unicorns, the Pegisi, the Earth Ponies, and the Shadowtopieans. The Shadowtopieans were a relatively smaller group than the rest, by the first king, King Shadow Wind; he had waged war against the other kingdoms in order to survive. They had won the war but let all of the other kingdoms prosper, for having his emotions to pity them; yet they were a more powerful with a combination of Earth, Pegisi, and Unicorns. All of the kingdoms were all allies until the second king of the Shadowtopiean's had betrayed the Unicorns. The king was King Titan Bolt; he was the meanest king they have ever had. But his son, Thunder major had killed his father at the people's request. The new King of the Shadowtopieans was Thunder Major, after he had killed his father of course. He was a very powerful pony. He fought in many wars and was able to take down thousands of ponies in battle. After a few years into the kingship, he had married his only wife but died giving birth to his only son. In honor of the kings before him, no matter how cruel, he named his son Shadow Bolt. Shadow Bolt, was even stronger and more powerful than Thunder Major. They both had not known Shadow Bolt's true power yet. Shadow Bolt was 10 when he had finally joined the Shadowtopiean's army; the normal age colts were supposed to join the army was eight, but Shadow Bolt's dad had worried about him, since he was a tad bit smaller than the others. Five years had passed and Shadow Bolt had fought along with his father in battle at least hundreds of times. The king of the Unicorns saw the Shadowtopieans as a threat; so he planned to commit genocide against them to save his and his allies kingdoms. He and the other kingdoms had declared war on the Shadowtopieans.


	2. Shadow Bolt Chapter 1

Chapter I: The War

Two militaries met one hundred yards from one another on a giant field. Thunder Major looked at his son Shadow Bolt. "Son, this will probably be are last battle. Are you ready my son?" Thunder major asked him. Shadow Bolt looked back towards his father with a determined expression on his face and nodded. Thunder Major looked over to the Unicorns. The king of the Unicorns then yelled out, "Charge!" Suddenly the large group of Unicorns charged towards the Shadowtopieans which made the ground shake. Thunder Major then lifted his hoof and gave a loud battle cry, "Argh!" He charged towards the Unicorns with Shadow Bolt by his side, the rest of the Shadowtopieans Army following behind. Thunder Major was the first to meet with the Unicorns. He broke off a poor Unicorns horn and slit its throat open with the tip of the horn. Thunder Major found the horn to be very sharp and useful so he decided to keep it and use it for a weapon. Shadow Bolt leaped into the air and landed on a Unicorn. He punched the Unicorn dead center of his face, killing it instantly.

Weeks passed, which turned to months. Both army's grew smaller and smaller. There was one unicorn unparticular that caught Shadow's eye. She was a medium height mare that looked as beautiful as cherry blossom. Shadow Bolt studied her closer to discover that she was slaughtering many of the Shadowtopieans. The mare froze for a moment or two and looked directly into Shadow Bolt's eyes. She gave a slight smirk and winked at Shadow as if they had known each other. She then looked down, remembering her duties as she charged towards Shadow, threatening to kill him. She lowered her head so that her horn was hurling directly towards Shadow. Shadow Bolt moved out of out of the way as fast as lightning and grasped her head. He drove the mare's horn into the ground, sustaining her. He then stomped on her neck and grasped her lower body. He turned her lower half of her body over top of her head, snapping her neck.

There were only two left of the Shadowtopieans, Shadow Bolt and Thunder Major. They fought against many Unicorns on their own. Thunder major was quickly swaying his hoofs around, killing many unicorns. Shadow Bolt was at his father's side; the king of the Unicorns finally saw his chance as Thunder Major was turned around. The King charged towards Thunder Major and stabbed him through his chest with his five-foot horn. "Aghhhh!" Thunder Major yelled in pain. Shadow Bolt heard the yell coming from his father just two feet away. "Father!" Shadow yelled. The king dropped completely Thunder Major to the ground. "Only one left…" The king said evilly. Thunder Major was just barely alive as he said his last words. "Sh-Shadow... Fly! Flyaway fast... I… am proud you are… the last of us." Shadow Bolt was shocked to see his father dying, but he obeyed his father's command anyways and quickly flew off. "After him!" The king yelled as he pointed towards Shadow as he flew off. The Unicorn soldiers had teleported to a small town, which was about two miles ahead of where Shadow Bolt was. Shadow was going extremely fast. He had felt himself being covered in a bright light. This light was caused by the extreme speed Shadow was going at. Suddenly a huge burst of energy came from Shadow Bolt as he flew. There was an enormous wave of light that covered the sky quickly flashing black and white. The poor ponies that had saw this had no time to react for they were on the ground having seizures from the sudden flashing light coming from the sky. Shadow Bolt had just accomplished the so-called impossible…The Sonic LightBoom. You see… The Sonic LightBoom is almost like the Sonic RainBoom; except the LightBoom is much powerful and creates black and white rings in the sky, flickering back and forth extremely fast.


	3. Shadow Bolt Chapter 2

Chapter II: Manehattan

Shadow Bolt kept flying and noticed a small town. "Huh?" Shadow said confused. "I remember that town… I passed it five times already… It's only been a few minutes!" Little did Shadow Bolt know; he had flown around the Earth five times. So Shadow Bolt landed in the town known as Manehattan. He checks himself to make sure he had no injuries and see's that he had a mark on his flank. "Huh?" Shadow says. He looked closer to see that it was a grey lightning bolt. "What the Buck?!" Shadow exclaimed as he stood there staring at his cutie mark in disbelief. Shadow Bolt then looked up to find that there was a crowd of ponies staring at him. "What the heck do you want?!" Can't you see that I'm trying to figure out what the buck this is?!" Shadow said gesturing to his cutie mark. The townsponys were frightened by the huge pony and fled away. One of them ran to the king and informed him of the strange pony. "I want him found, and to have his head cut off!" Said the king. The king had wanted posters of Shadow Bolt posted all over the town of Manehatten.

So, Shadow Bolt walked around the town wondering where everypony was. Little did Shadow know; they were all inside of their homes hiding from him. Shadow saw one of the wanted posters. "Hey! That's me!" Shadow said with a small smirk. Shadow Bolt then read more. "Hmm… 1,000,000 Bits reward… Oh shit! That's me!" Shadow Bolt tore down the poster and threw it away. He dusted the dirt off of his hooves and began to walk away when he saw the other 800 posters covering the entire street. Shadow Bolt thought for a moment. "If I'm going to stay here… I'm going to need a disguise." Shadow then saw a pony wearing a black robe with a black hood on it. "Perfect." Shadow Bolt said and ran up to the pony and bucked him, sending him straight up into the sky, leaving behind the clothing. Shadow picked up to the clothes and tried them on. They fitted him perfectly. After living in Manehatten for about two months dodging guards and stealing some money, he grew tired of the town so he left to a new town called Canterlot.


	4. Shadow Bolt Chapter 3

Chapter III: Canterlot

He came across a town named Canterlot, Shadow Bolt got there just in time to see the grand opening of the town in celebration of the kingdoms merging as one big kingdom and everypony will live in harmony. He walked around for a minute, looking at the large buildings, when he saw a mare, about middle aged, down an ally. It looked as if there was a stallion next to her in dark clothing, taking her bags that were over her back. Shadow quickly ran down the alley and began to chase the thief. He caught up with him and knocked him out and took the bags from him. Shadow Bolt had turned back around and as he passed the mare, he dropped off the bag and said, " Don't be afraid, I am here to help. Call the guard to arrest the thief." The mare then turned around and Shadow Bolt was gone. The mare then called the guard and had told then a mysterious stallion had helped her.

Ten years later Shadow Bolt after he had helped many ponies in their time of need, he heard a loud scream come from a small shack next to him. He walked inside to see what was going on when he came across two dead ponies on the floor. One was a mare and the other, a stallion. Shadow Bolt had walked farther into the house and he saw a stallion with a black mask on. He had a knife against a small filly's neck. "Stop right there!" the stallion said, "One more step, and she's dead!" Shadow Bolt thought quickly. He saw a knife lying on a table next to him. He grabbed it and threw it at the stallion. The knife went straight through his head. He dropped to the floor dead. "Well you did say one more step." Shadow Bolt had said to himself. The small filly looked scared and unknowing to what was going on. Shadow Bolt walked up to the small pony. "What happened here?" Shadow asked. "H-he tried to take our stuff…" The filly answered, pointing at the now dead robber. "What is your name?" Shadow said trying to calm the pony. "G-Gaia…" she said in a soft, scared voice. "Well Gaia… do you have anypony that watches over you besides your parents?" Shadow Bolt asked. "My grandfather." Gaia said. "Where is he now?" Shadow Bolt said wanting to get Gaia to safety. "In the royal castle…" Gaia replied. "Oh, so he like helps the king or something right?" Shadow asked. "No, he is the king" Gaia corrected. "…Let me get this straight… Your grandfather is the king yet you live in a small shack and you get robbed by- …never mind…Come on lets go." Shadow said gesturing a hoof to Gaia to fly to the castle. Gaia slowly walked to him and grabbed his hoof. "Hold on tight." Shadow Bolt said unfolding his wings. In less than a mere second, the both of them were in front of the royal castle. "Whoa… how did you do that?" Gaia said shocked. "It's not important." Shadow said, too lazy to actually explain how he could fly that fast. They both walked inside of the castle and into the main room, Gaia leading the way to the king's room past the guards. They walked inside of the room to find the kind resting on his throne. "Ah Gaia, what a pleasant surprise. Why have you come to visit now?" the king asked. Shadow Bolt had then explained to the king of the incident that had just happened. "Oh dear…" the king said overwhelmed. The king took a long look at Shadow Bolt. "Wait a second… Aren't you that one that those ponies in Manehatten were looking for?" Shadows eyes went a bit wide. "Uhh…" Shadow thought. The king was just about to call for the guards to exterminate Shadow Bolt, but he saw that Gaia was in the room and he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. "You may go now Shadow Bolt…" Shadow Bolt nodded and flew out of the castle. "Well," Shadow thought to himself, "that's the last time I'm coming here again!"


	5. Shadow Bolt Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Stalingrad

Shadow then flew far, far north, in hope of finding a new land. Unfortunately for him, he had only found ice, snow, and more nothingness. So, he went back down south and he came across a town called Stalingrad. He walked around the town for a bit, looking at the ponies and buildings when he came across this small, scrawny, nerdy green pony leaning against a wall holding a cup with a few bits in it. "Spare change?" he asked, pointing the cup towards Shadow Bolt. "Are you telling me to give you money?!" Shadow exclaimed. "What?! No! It's just I'm poor and I-…" The poor stallion had no time to finish that sentence for he had been impaled by Shadow's hoof. "Ugh…that'll teach you not to tell me what to do." Shadow said, wiping the blood from his hoof. He walked around some more, trying to find a place to stay when he saw a tall stallion, giving a speech on a stage outside of a large castle. Shadow Bolt walked up to the stage and listened. "Welcome ladies and gentlecolts!" The Stallion yelled, "I am here to announce that there is a new ally to Stalingrad, the Kingdom of Equestria is welcoming us into their Kingdom!" The king held up a small treaty. Shadow walked away from the crowd, thinking that it was a waste of time to stay.

Shadow lived in a small shack in Stalingrad for about thirty years. He then moved back to Canterlot, still looking for excitement. As a Shadowtopieans, Shadow Bolt does not age. At this point, Shadow Bolt is about a hundred and forty years old, yet he looks and moves as if he was twenty. He walked into the main castle room on his way to the king's room, but two royal guards stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, this hall is off limits to civilians." One of the guards said. "Oh… I didn't know, I'll let you know if I see one" Shadow said as he attempted to get past the two guards, but he was blocked away once again. Shadow Bolt started to get irritated. "Hey look over there!" Shadow said, pointing his hoof between the two guards. Both of them looked back, trying to find what Shadow Bolt was talking about. Shadow Bolt then grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them both out instantly. Shadow Bolt made his way to the king's room. He looked inside but saw nopony. "Hey king!" Shadow Bolt had yelled. Shadow Bolt heard a faint groan coming from a room. Shadow Bolt walked over to the room and opened the door to find the king on the floor with blood coming from his mouth. "Shadow…." The king mumbled "Take…care of Gaia… Please…" The old stallion had then gone completely relaxed and passed on. Shadow stood there for a moment, surprised. Not because the king had died, but because the king had told Shadow Bolt to take care of his own already grown up granddaughter! "What?! No!" Shadow said angrily. "I refuse!" Shadow started to shake the king . "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" It was of no use, for the king was lifeless.

There was a Funeral held in the back of the castle. Almost everypony attended, all but Shadow Bolt. Shadow Bolt stood on a hill nearby and just watched. After the funeral Shadow Bolt walked up to Gaia and told her, "Hey look… your grandfather said I was supposed to take care of you now…" Gaia with tears in her eyes then said, "I know he told me, even though I am all grown up. All I had to do was ring this bell and whisper "Shadow" whenever I need you and you'll show up…" Gaia held up a small golden bell. Shadow thought to himself for a moment "Well… this can't be that bad…" A few days had passed and Gaia had ringed the bell. "Shadow…" Gaia whispered. Shadow Bolt flew to Gaia and asked, "What is it?" Gaia then said with a stern face, "I need you to eliminate a target." "Who is it?" Shadow Bolt asked her. "His name is Frost Burn, he's planning to attack the city." Gaia said giving him a picture of the pony. "The pony had red fur, light blue hair, and a burning ice cube for a cutie mark." "Okay… I'm on it." Shadow flew out of the castle window and out into the market, searching for the pony. He had found the pony in an hour or two. Finally approaching the pony he caught the eye of a mare that looked liked the mare he had seen on his last battlefield with the Shadowtopieans. She looked exactly alike, same height, hair, fur color, and everything else; it was liked she had not died at all. Overlooking her, Shadow Bolt had lost his target. He then continued his search and found Frost Burn again. He had finally killed the target and brought the body back to Gaia. She was pleased with Shadow Bolt and how he delt with things. She then said, "I am really pleased with you Shadow Bolt, I think you are finally picking a side now." "Listen, I don't think I will ever join a side, even though times will change, I think I will just stay neutral." Shadow Bolt said reassuringly. "Oh Shadow, I have another task for you. Could you take this letter to the King of Stalingrad and tell him to follow the note exactly." "Sure thing Gaia." Shadow Bolt said, getting ready to fly to Stalingrad. He then flew to Stalingrad and delivered the letter to the King. He requested Shadow Bolt to stay the night since it would be too dark to fly. Shadow Bolt refused but then reconsidered when it started to rain. "If I may, can I ask a question your highness?" Shadow Bolt asked. "Of course you can my dear friend." King Artemis said. "Is there a thing going on between you and Queen Gaia?" Shadow Bolt asked respectfully and father-like. "Well, we have been in a relationship for sometime now, why?" Artemis said. "Well, I have watched her grow up ever since her parents had died… I just want her to be safe." Shadow Bolt said caringly. "I see, you feel of her as your own, like she is your daughter. Am I right?" Artemis said as omnipotent as he could sound. "Yeah, but I trust you my friend, treat her good. Oh and you have my blessing." Shadow Bolt said. "But how did…" Artemis said as he was cut off by Shadow. "Don't worry, you are not the only omnipotent one." Shadow Bolt said walking up to his room.


	6. Shadow Bolt Chapter 5

Chapter V: The Wedding

A few years had passed by and Gaia and Artemis were finally getting married. Shadow Bolt was offered to be Artemis' best stallion, so Shadow Bolt had to get formal attire. He walked into a store and said, "To hell with this! I'll let Artemis do this shit." The wedding day finally came and Shadow Bolt was late but didn't miss walking Gaia down the aisle right by her side, still taller than her, even being an alicorn; he then went to Artemis' side as his best stallion. A few hours after the wedding and the starting of the reception, Shadow Bolt let out a very loud scream. Artemis walked over to Shadow Bolt and noticed his eyes had darkened and had light green accents on his face. He then flew in the air with an aura surrounding him. Artemis said to Gaia, "I need to stop him, I love you.", Gaia then teleported everypony to the castle. "Shadow why are… ugh!", Artemis was punched in the face by Shadow Bolt. "Listen, you need to teleport me to that dimension, or I will kill all of you, trust me!" Shadow Bolt said. "But…" Artemis said. "Now!" Shadow Bolt roared. Artemis then teleported them above a world and launched Shadow Bolt into the atmosphere of the recently formed planet Earth. "I wish thy luck my friend." Artemis said to himself, regretting what he had done but knew it was the only way to help Shadow Bolt.


	7. Shadow Bolt Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Earth

Shadow Bolt was fighting himself while on fire into one solid continent and then crashed a few moments later leaving a huge crater, or otherwise the Gulf of Mexico. He then woke up in the middle of the Gulf, back to normal and said, "Well shit, were the hell am I? I'll just fly up to go somewhere." Shadow Bolt then flew up into the air and saw land, it was the North American continent. He then flew to it and then said, "Well there's nothing here, I wonder where civilization is and I better find somewhere else to go." Shadow Bolt said to himself. He flew to what was Eurasia and had lived among the people as a normal everyday person. He lived in ancient Rome as a centurion.

A few centuries went by and he was living in now in early Italy in a rural area near a city. He lived there until 1490 as he heard rumors about some man leaving for a place called the New World, so he decided to move to Spain. He went to go to the New World in 1492. He had not forgotten about Gaia and Artemis and wondered how they were doing. He wanted to go back so bad and knew he couldn't. He then lived among the Spanish and Native Americans until a huge smallpox outbreak broke out in his camp and went a.w.o.l. He then found a Native American tribe and they took him in. A new town was established called Williamsburg and Shadow Bolt started to make his way there and thanked the Native Americans for putting up with him for two centuries. He even thanked the dead tribe members, because well Shadow Bolt doesn't age. He went to live in Williamsburg and took on the name Edward Duncan.

It is now the year 2000, Shadow Bolt had lived everywhere in Europe and Colonial and The United States of America. In the year 2013 he had was forced to go to high school by order of the government. One day he woke up and went to school and he turned back into Shadow Bolt while talking to his girlfriend. He then said, "Holy shit finally.", he was then back in outer space with Artemis. Artemis then said, "How was Earth, did you stay long?" "I pretty much stayed for the whole thing." Shadow Bolt said. "Come on, lets get you home friend, there is much to discuss." Artemis said.


	8. Shadow Bolt Chapter 7

Chapter VII: The Parenting Role

Shadow Bolt had met Artemis alone with two fillies behind him. "Let's get started, I am in a hurry. You have been gone thirteen years exactly from this day." Artemis said as Shadow Bolt's eyes widened, "Gaia is dead, well not really I will explain later due time. I now need you to meet my daughters, Celestia and Luna. Since you have taken care of Gaia when she was little." "But I…", Shadow Bolt said trying to talk as Artemis was rambling on still. "So I have to go now, I trust you with my little girls, she also left a note for you in our bedroom, read it. I will see you later." "Wait! Dammit, he is gone. So… umm, I am Shadow Bolt and you little girls are?" "I am Celestia and this is my little sister Luna." Celestia said nervously. "Well pleased to meet you both. Don't worry, I am pretty sure your parents are fine. Were is your parents bedroom?" Shadow Bolt asked awkwardly. Celestia the replied, "Umm, it is down the hall, tenth door on the left. Then go into the big hall, and it's the door straight ahead." "Uh, thanks I guess." Shadow Bolt replied walking to Artemis and Gaia's bedroom. He had finally got there getting lost a few times on the way. He was wondering what had happened to Gaia and Artemis, "Where had they gone?" Shadow Bolt had finally gotten to the bedroom. He had found the note and he read it. As he read it his eyes widened and dropped the note. His mouth opened in shock and then saying to himself, "How am I supposed to run a kingdom?! I mean sure I could run a small kingdom but a kingdom that runs everything! What the hell; *sigh*… okay it's getting late, I better send the little ones to sleep; I think they have a long day tomorrow." Shadow Bolt then walked back into the living room and saw Celestia and Luna playing with their dolls and said, "I'm sorry little ones it is time for bed." They both replied, "Yes sir." But Luna then reminded Celestia and Shadow saying, "We have to brush out teeth!" Shadow Bolt glared for a moment and said, "Okay, time to brush your teeth. I suppose I need to brush mine to." Shadow, Celestia, and Luna went to brush their teeth. Shadow Bolt had to help Luna reach the sink so she could spit and rinse her mouth and Celestia had already went to bed. Shadow Bolt had walked Luna to bed and read her a story, she was sound asleep after the first five minutes of the story. He was walking by Celestia's room and heard her crying. Shadow Bolt had walked in and saw the crying filly. He then cringed because he had never delt with someone's feelings but he went next to her and asked, "What is wrong, are you okay?" Celestia replied, "You wont understand! You don't know what it is like to lose both of your parents!" "Actually I do.", Shadow Bolt said, "I am going to tell you a story, but you cannot tell anyone, okay?", Celestia then replied, "Okay, I won't." "A long time ago in a place called Shadowtopiea…" as Shadow Bolt said Shadowtopiea Celestia's eyes widened. "I was the strongest of the ponies and didn't know it yet, but in battle, I couldn't even save my own father, I watched him pass on. Your parents however are still alive and they both don't know that. So at least you still have yours." Shadow Bolt finished his story and Celestia asked him a question, "How old are you?" Shadow Bolt then replied with a smirk, "I tell you, I am older than your mother." Shadow Bolt told her goodnight and left her room closing the door. Celestia then opened her book and saw a stallion that looked exactly like Shadow Bolt and then said, "Oh my."


	9. Shadow Bolt Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Changeling Empire

It has been a month and Shadow Bolt was running the kingdom but using a figurehead to let people not know he was really ruling. His figurehead heard about an empire that was planning to try and take over Equestria. Shadow Bolt knew he had to stop them, alone. He told Celestia to watch over her sister while he was away. He then flew straight to the empire and demanded to speak to the king at once. He was knocked out and taken to the throne room to speak with King Changeling. He said, "Wakey wakey Shadow Bolt. Wake up! I want you to see what we are going to do with your people. " He then said to a changeling to mutate a pony. It mutated a pony into a changeling. "You are sick, making more of your own people with innocent people. They would just be the same, what is the point anyway?!" "Oh you don't know about your army, if we mutate them they will be super ponies that will destroy Equestria! Now mutate him." King Changeling said. Shadow Bolt thrived in pain as the needles went into him deep into his body. Thirty minutes had passed and the needles came out of him. King Changeling walked back into the room in shock and said, "H-he is not a changeling! Kill him NOW!" Shadow Bolt was in his "Second Form", the form he was in the form he was in at Artemis and Gaia's wedding reception. "You just made a huge mistake." Shadow Bolt said breaking his restraints. He looked right at the King and seemed he had teleported right through him in front of another changeling. "I suggest you let me out before I kill all of you." Shadow Bolt said. The changeling refused and Shadow Bolt had punched him in the face killing him instantly. Shadow Bolt had found hi way out of the empire and flew up in the air until he hit the clouds. He then dive bombed straight toward the empire getting faster and faster in his decent to the ground. As soon as hit the top of the empire spire it exploded sending a mushroom cloud high in the sky. He got up out of the giant crater and said, "Well, I don't think they will be around anymore. Time to get back to the castle."


	10. Shadow Bolt Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Fatherly Love

It was a three years later after the Changeling incident; Shadow Bolt was planning Celestia's sweet sixteenth birthday party and Luna was helping with the decorations. "Are you sure she is out shopping Luna?", Shadow Bolt had asked. "I am positive! At least that what…" *knock knock knock* "Oh man, that has to be her, hopefully it isn't." Shadow Bolt said. "It is! What do we do?!" Luna exclaimed. "Close your eyes… Now open." Shadow Bolt instructed Luna. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Luna asked. "Some other time, I need to get the guests, tell the guards to stall her or something, I will be back in a jiffy" Shadow Bolt said with a slight smirk. Luna had instructed the guards to distract Celestia; while Shadow Bolt was getting the guests. Unfortunately it was too late a nopony wanted to go this late, but Shadow had a plan "B". When he got back he said to Luna, "Tell the guards to let Celestia in." Luna then told the guards to let her in and they obeyed. Celestia came in and they bot said, "Surprise!" She was kind of disappointed about nopony showing up but she went on the balcony and saw the faces of the people say, "Happy Birthday Princess Celestia!" She was in tears and said, "Thank you all of my royal subjects!" Shadow Bolt was happy and surprised that he had pulled this whole thing off.

It was time for everypony to go to bed, all except Shadow Bolt and Celestia. He was finally going to tell her the rest of his story. He had called her into the throne room and asked, "Have I ever finished that story I told you when you were a little filly?" "No.", Celestia replied, "Why?" "I am going to finish it." Shadow Bolt said. They were looking out the windows as Shadow Bolt was telling his adventures as a rebel, never thinking he would join a side. But eventually he did over time. Then he told her about him, her mother, and her father; how close they all were and what had happened at their wedding reception. Celestia's eyes widened hearing about what had happened between Shadow and her parents and where her father had sent him. The hardest part of the story was telling about Earth and what had happened there. He tried to explain the best he could, but she still could not comprehend the concept. He then finished his story by saying, "Well, here we are, I have caught up to the present. I think that finishes my story, for now at least." "You are a mysterious pony Shadow Bolt. Thank you for sharing your wonderful and horrible experiences. I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Shadow." Celestia said walking out of the throne room. "Now, what to do?" Shadow Bolt said to himself, "I guess I could get some rest and relaxation."


	11. Shadow Bolt Chapter 10

Chapter X: Saying Goodbye

It was two years later when Shadow Bolt was a hundred sixty, Luna was fourteen and Celestia was eighteen. It was just after Celestia's coronation as ruler of Equestria. Shadow Bolt was made General of the Royal Equestrian Army just after. Celestia's first order as the new ruler was to send Shadow Bolt alone to negotiate the Draconiquis, to become part of the Equestrian Empire. Shadow Bolt accepted the mission and went to the Draconiquis Queen. They both discussed and Shadow Bolt had to destroy the kingdom, living one alive. On his way back time sort of stopped. He looked around and said, "Wait, what is going…" Shadow Bolt was saying as he teleported to some sort of pony heaven. HE was right in front of Artemis, Gaia, and The Shadowtopiean Empire were standing right in front of him. He was standing there in disbelief saying, "How… how are all of you here in one place?! You are all dead!" "Shadow, these are all of our spirits, we are all together now. It is good to see you son." Thunder Major said. "It is good to see you too dad, I have missed you all." Shadow Bolt said with a sad emotion but no tears. "Shadow Bolt, will you stay with us? With your family a friends?" Artemis asked. "N-no, I-I can't. I am so sorry father." Shadow Bolt said. "It is okay son, you have more duties than all of us right now and you need to fulfill them. We will be watching over you son." Thunder Major said with a tear running down his face. "I shall teleport you to the castle, it was nice seeing you again Shadow Bolt." Artemis said with a grin on his face.

Shadow Bolt was then in the castle and said to himself, "That was the hardest decision I have ever had to make." He then heard crying and assumed it was Celestia. He then rand to where the crying was and Celestia was on the ground crying. Shadow Bolt immediately asked what was wrong. Shadow Bolt helped Celestia up and she said, "Luna…" she stopped to cry. Shadow Bolt looked at the hole in the wall and said, "I'll find her and save her!"


	12. Shadow Bolt Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Discord

Shadow Bolt had finally tracked down Luna and she was stone. Discord said, "Finally you show up after all of these years." "I don't care how long I was gone, I want her." Shadow Bolt said pointing his hoof turning into his "Second Form" through anger. "Oh I am sorry, I was planning to destroy this land and your precious Elements of Harmony." Discord said maniacally. "What are the… never mind, I will kill you if you hurt her!" Shadow Bolt said getting angrier and angrier. "Oh I guess I will just crack this old statue then." Discord said as he was getting ready to hit Luna in statue. Shadow Bolt had turned into his "Third Form" from being over protective of Luna and Celestia. Shadow Bolt launched directly toward Discord but Shadow Bolt was teleported to the Far North in an ice block. An hour later Celestia and Luna had confronted Discord and turning him into stone thus defeated him. They tried to find Shadow Bolt in the general area but they couldn't. Until the next day when a guard suggested trying to find like a power reading or something and they said it could just might work and they found a general are where Shadow Bolt would be, "But it's the Far North." Luna said, "Nopony knows that land better than Shadow Bolt, he could be like in a cave or underground. How will we ever find him." Celestia then said, "He told us about his experiences, we should at least have a general area of where he would be. And Discord could have sent him to a place he went once before."


	13. Shadow Bolt Chapter 12

Chapter XII: The Far North

It had been several years since Luna and Celestia was on the search for Shadow Bolt; until one day they and a crew of archeologist ponies had found a cave where Shadow Bolt was, Celestia and Luna had teleported everypony back to Canterlot Castle. Celestia and Luna were both worried about Shadow Bolt because they didn't want to break the ice because Shadow might break with it and they didn't want that to happen. "What do suggest we do big Tia?" Luna asked. "I-I do not know. Shadow Bolt is the primary defense system for Equestria, besides the Elements of Harmony." Celestia replied. " Then what do you suggest we do then? Wait for him to thaw out?!" Luna exclaimed. "If it is necessary." Celestia replied. "Okay, I suppose that is out only option. Wait is there a spell?" Luna asked. "I am afraid not. I couldn't find any when I was looking." Celestia replied and then they looked at each other with worried faces.


	14. Shadow Bolt Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: Nightmare Moon

It has been a few years since Shadow Bolt was frozen in ice. Shadow Bolt is now two hundred twenty years old. He had woken up in his room and said to himself, "What happened?" He looked out is window, the moon was normal but he had a strange feeling. He then heard a commotion going on outside he saw Celestia, Luna, and a lavender colored alicorn. He went outside and saw Luna and Celestia but not the lavender one. He looked at Luna and he roared, "Luna! What are you doing?!" Nightmare Moon then replied, "Luna is no more for I am Nightmare Moon!" charging toward Celestia. Shadow Bolt had turned into his "Third Form" instantly skipping the second as if it seemed he had control over it. "Both of you stop it right now! You change back this instant!" Shadow Bolt roared to Nightmare Moon. "Please Luna, change back to my little sister! Please!" Celestia begged with tears running down her eyes. "Never!" Nightmare Moon replied. Celestia and Shadow Bolt nodded. Celestia looked as if about to use the Elements of Harmony on Nightmare Moon and the rainbow about to strike but Shadow Bolt had flown into the stream and his hoof was in the lead punching Nightmare Moon directly in the face, sending her strait to the moon. Shadow Bolt and Celestia had looked at each other and Celestia flew to Shadow Bolt and Celestia hugged Shadow Bolt as hard as she could while crying on his shoulder. Shadow Bolt hugged her back and lowered her to the ground while she was still crying about sending her only sister to the moon. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Shh, shh, it will be fine. Stop your crying, Shadow's here." Shadow Bolt said comforting Celestia.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The years have passed on ever since the Nightmare Moon incident. Ponyville was established, Sunset Shimmer went through the mirror portal and Shadow Bolt tried to stop her but failed, and Shadow Bolt was always in his office and the barracks after the Sunset Shimmer incident. A few years later he had met his best friend, Acoustic Light, he trusted him with everything as well as Acoustic. He told Acoustic Light about the pony he always sees and Acoustic swears he has seen her somewhere too. So they always look for that pony. They both worked for the Equestrian Military and were always at Canterlot but never had met Twilight Sparkle with Celestia. After Shadow Bolt got tired of Canterlot, he had moved yet again to a new place he had never been, Ponyville.


End file.
